Jealous Assassin
by MiniM236
Summary: When Tony hoping to get Clint and Natasha together, he sets up Clint on a date with SHIELD Agent Morse but Clint actually starts to develop feelings for her. Natasha and Clint love each other in the back of their heads but when this new girl comes and starts acting like she's one of the team... In this story the words Jealous and Assassin should never come together
1. Chapter 1

"Jarvis?" Clint called out, to no avail. His voice was croaky and hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"At your service sir"

"Where's Tasha?"

"Miss Romanoff is on the thirty-fifth floor with the rest of the Avengers"

"Thanks, Jarvis"

Cautiously, he pushed himself of his bed and grabbed he crutches on the wall. He and Natasha had just come back from a mission in Paris and he had hurt his leg, luckily it wasn't too serious. He limped to the elevator, pressing the button for the thirty-fifth floor, where the kitchen and main entertainment area was.

Peering in, he saw Tony teaching Steve how to play Guitar Hero, Bruce eating pretzels while reading a book and his best friend Natasha on Tony's phone. She spotted him, put down the phone and smiled at him. He hobbled over to her, cursing himself as he thought he could try and sneak up on her. Natasha wasn't one for emotions but Clit was the only one she felt she was more comfortable around. She gave a Clint a hug which lasted for a while. Tony, being the ass that he was, decided to make a snide comment about this "Do I see a little Clintasha going on here?"

Clint wanted to laugh a little but seeing the glare that Natasha was giving Tony, he decided to do the same

"What the hell does that mean?" Natasha asked

Tony giggled "You know, Clint and Natasha, Clintasha?"

Steve put down the game and strolled over "Tony, unless you wanna die a slow and painful death, I think we should leave Clintasha alone"

"Thank you Steve. Nat, you wanna go spar for a bit?" Clint said

"Are you sure? I mean with your leg?" Natasha asked a little concern

Clint got up "It'll be fun" They walked to elevator and got in but for some reason Clint couldn't stop thinking about her but being distracted while fighting the Black Widow is like a death sentence

After finishing Guitar Hero, Tony sat down and had his thinking face on "We should set up Clint on a date, then Natasha will get Jealous and confess her love for him" Steve looked up from the Wii "I will not be part of your scheme Tony, if they have feelings for each other then they will come out in their own time" Tony got up and went over to Bruce who looked up from his book "Tony do you have a death wish because if you do this and Natasha finds out she will hurt you and SHIELD will not cover the injuries or death"

Tony sighed "Fine, I'll do it myself" He smirked to himself as he knew exactly which agent to call


	2. Chapter 2

Clint ay on his bed thinking about Natasha. She was out shopping with Jane and Pepper so he was really bored. He loved her so much but didn't what to do, what if she didn't love him back? He sighed at all the thought going through his head. Even if he were to date someone else , in the bottom of his heart he would always love her. His thoughts were disturbed when Tony burst into his room

"Hey Buddy, you wanna do something?" Tony asked eagerly

"What do you want Tony? Is Steve busy or something?" He said back while thinking back to Natasha

Tony noticed him staring into to space and guessed that he was thinking about Natasha

"Well I wondering if you would go Starbucks with me"

Clint sat up "Why?"

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine" Tony sighed

Clint thought for a minute "Sure fine, just give me a minute." Tony left the room with a devious smile knowing that his plan was slowly 2falling into place

The boys had reached Starbucks and Clint was about to go buy his drink when Tony blocked him

"Go sit down and I'll buy your drink" Tony insisted

Clint, not being in the mood to argue sat down at a table and waited for Tony. Moments later, a blond went over to Tony then came over to his table. Clint had just realised that Tony had set him up on a date.

"I wonder why Tony wants us here?" She asked him

"He's a narcissist, so sometimes I choose not to ask" they both laughed a little

"I'm Barbra by the way, Barbra Morse but just call me Bobbi" she took out her hand

"Clint Barton" He said while shaking his hand

"I know, SHIELDS' second best agent"

"Second Best? I gotta talk to my partner about this"

Tony came over seeing that his plan had worked and gave them their drinks

"So I see you guys look happy which is great because I gotta go" Tony said

"I thought we were all having Coffee together?" Barbara asked

"I lied, I have to go look at wedding venues, so have fun!" And with that he left

The pair spent the next 45 minutes talking and laughing unto Clint finally built up the courage to ask her something

"Um Bobbi, I was um wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked quite nervously

She smiled "I would love to, is seven okay?"

Clint beamed "That's great, come over to the tower, if your lucky you might meet the rest of the Avengers"

"Cant wait, I gotta go but I'll see you at seven"

"I'll see you later"

It was around six forty five and Clint was very nervous about his date

"Its just a date, Clint, stop being so nervous" Bruce said

"Yeah I know but what about Natasha?" Clint said

Tony smiled to himself "what's Natasha gotta do with it?"

Clint sighed "Natasha is my best friend and I want her to like the girl I'm dating as well"

Then Jarvis spoke up "Sir there is a Miss Morse at the door, shall I let her in?"

"Bring her up J" Tony said

Within seconds Barbra was up and was amazed at how big the tower was

"Hey Barbra, welcome to the Avengers tower" Tony said

"Thank you, I'm assuming that you two over there are Bruce and Steve?" She said gesturing to them

"Nice to meet you" They both said while shaking her hand

At that moment Natasha walked into the room wearing a sports bra and shorts covered in sweat, coming back from her night workout

"Hey guys have anyone seen my..." She spots Barbra looking at her. "Widow Line" she finished

"Oh um and this is My best friend and partner Natasha" Clint said

"Hi, I've read about you in SHIELDS files. Who knew one of the worlds moat dangerous killers could become one of SHIELDS top agents" Barbra said while holding hand for Natasha to shake.

The room went silent. There are three things about Natasha Romanoff that you do not do, You don't ask about Budapest, You don't use her nicknames, Nat or Tasha and You never metion her past , especially about the killings. Clint could tell from her partners face that she was thinking about how to kill Barbara until she spoke up

"I'm gonna shoot someone', I mean something" Natasha said with clear anger in her voice and stormed off

"Did I say something wrong?" Barbara asked innocently

Steve decided to change the subject "So, you guys go have fun and we'll see you later"

"Okay, bye guys" and Clint and Barbra left

At the restaurant, Clint and Barbra seemed to having a good time, he even invited her to the picnic the avengers were having on Saturday until Clint got a phone call

Clint picked up the phone and answered it. All Barbra heard were the words how and what

"What happened?" She asked him

"Starks in hospital" he said

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want to" they both smiled at each other and drove to the hospital

When they went to the hospital, they saw Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Natasha

"Hello, Agent Barton! And Agent Barton's lady friend!" Thor exclaimed loudly

"Hey Thor, guys why is Stark in the hospital?" Clint asked

"He thinks he's broken his, you know" Steve said, being the gentleman that he is, he would never say that part of a mans body in front of lady's

" Why does he think he's broken that?" Barbra asked

Natasha was looking around, still quite angry about what _Barbra_ had said. Who does she think she is she, looking through her personal file? She thought to her self. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Clint in front of her at eye level

"Tasha?, what happened?" he asked her, he knew that if Tony had thought he had broken that, then it involved a deadly assassin

"I threw my chopsticks at his, you know" Natasha answered

"Why?"

Natasha turned to see who said that saw that it was Agent Morse. She gave her a hard glare signifying that she better shut up

"Nat, why" Clint asked softly

"he asked me what Russia is like and if we should all go back to Budapest" She looked down. Clint knew that Russia is not a place Natasha does not like to think about and as for Budapest, both her and Clint don't discuss it. Suddenly Tony came out of a room with an ice pack between his legs

"I'm in so much pain right now" Tony said

"Well you shouldn't have said that to Natasha, now say your sorry Tony" Pepper ordered

"I'm sorry Natasha for saying those things to you"

"It's okay, Tony, I'm sorry about your, you know" Natasha said

Bruce clapped his hands "Well its been a long night so, I think we should all go back to the Avengers tower and get some rest"

"Oh Bobbi, do you wanna stay over, seeing as its quite late" Clint asked her

Barbra looked at the cold look that Natasha was giving her and decided to take this opportunity "I would love to thanks"

They all walked out hospital

"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of days since Clint and Barbra had started dating and Natasha was not happy. Barbra was always there and sometime staying over. What annoyed Natasha even more is that ever since she came, Clint had not been attending their daily training exercises. It was Friday the day before the Avenger's picnic and Natasha went to the kitchen where the Avengers and _Barbra_ was.

"Morning Tasha" Clint greeted her cheerfully. Natasha was pissed at him that she didn't even say a word back, went to the fridge, grabbed a water and sat down

"Why weren't you at our training exercises this morning?" Natasha asked with a hint of anger that only he could pick up

"You can't control Clint, If he didn't wanna go then he didn't have to" Barbra said with a bit of sass. Natasha anger was rising so high, that if she was Bruce she would've hulked out.

"Agent Morse, I think you should learn that you shouldn't stick your nose where it's not wanted or needed or else someone is gonna get hurt" Natasha snapped before getting up th

"Tasha wait-" Clint began before Barbra chimed in "Her names Natasha not Tasha" Everyone looked at her Clint was probably the only one there who could call her by her nicknames and no one ever corrected him.

"Look I'm sorry" he said putting a hand on her shoulder but she jerked it away giving him a cold hard stare "Don't" was all she said and stormed off

"What's her problem?" Barbra asked quite rudely, earning a dirty look from Tony

It was Saturday, the day of the Avengers picnic and Natasha was still wondering why Clint had invited Barbra to it. Its the Avengers, not the Avengers and some random SHIELD agent. Jane and Pepper were coming but that's only because they both actually work with the Avengers. Natasha shook these thoughts out of her head. On the bright side she could spend some time with her friends. Natasha had a shower and put on a red silk tank/blouse, white jeans, black ballet pumps and a gold charm bracelet that Clint had gotten her for her birthday.

As Natasha entered the kitchen, they were all looking at her not being so used to seeing her dressed so causally. Even Thor was wearing jeans and a t shirt that he kept a Jane's place. She went and sat down next to Pepper.

"Hey Nat, I love your Charm bracelet. Where'd you get it?" Pepper asked with a smile

Natasha seeing Barbra drinking coffee in the corner of her eye decided to use this opportunity to entertain herself. "Clint" she said simply. That response made Barbra choke on her coffee.

"Who knew Leoglas had good taste in jewellery" Tony mocked

"Alright guys lets go" Bruce said with a smile

They all went to their cars and Clint was going to go with Natasha but she stopped him asking

"Aren't you gonna go with "Bobbi"" She said quite bitterly

"Nat are you still mad" he asked. She glared at him

"Tasha"

"Just ride with your girlfriend" and with that she sped off

They'd arrived at the park and it was very nice. Tony and Bruce were on the barbeque and everyone else were just talking or drinking. Natasha was talking with Jane and Pepper about Pepper and Tony's upcoming wedding in two months. Natasha was glad, she was not running into Clint or the curse that she called Barbra. That's until she went to go get a hot dog, she bumped into someone and it just had to be _Barbra_ n

"What do you want?" Natasha Spat

"Honey, your just jealous that Clint picked me over you so why dont you just-" Barbra said but stopped as Clint came over

"Hey Barbie, got your hotdog" Clint said. He felt the tension "Everything okay" He asked

"Everything's fine" Natasha said between gritted teeth and went to get a hot dog

"Babe are you sure everything's okay?" He asked Barbra

"Yeah, we were just talking, Babe can you ask Tony to make this extra crispy" she said oh so innocently

"Sure" he said walking back to Tony

What were they arguing about and why was Natasha so passed is all Clint could think about when he got over to Bruce and Tony until Tony snapped him out of his thoughts

"Yoohoo, Leoglas, you were daydreaming and I thought assassins were always on alert" Tony smirked

"Your so funny Tony" Clint replied sarcastically

"So, how's it going with Barbra?" Bruce asked

"Great, why is everyone so nervous around her, she's one of us, I mean no one gets nervous around Pepper and Jane" Clint exclaimed

"Well that's because Jane and Pepper are sorta part of the Avengers and Barbra isn't" Tony explained

It was true. Ever since the incident in London, SHIELD had made Jane part of the Avengers home base, so she would track and locate and and Pepper would hack as she was really good with computers and stuff and she helped build and finance avengers tower

"Okay good point, but what's up with Natasha?" Clint asked them

"That my friend is something you have to figure out for yourself" Bruce told him

They'd had all come back to Avengers tower and Clint had a surprise for them that would change their life. They were all sat around the table just talking about random things

"Um guys, Me and Barbra have talked about this and we've decided that she's gonna move in with us" Clint said happily

Everyone looked at them in shock. Especially Natasha who got up from the table and came back with a glass of water and aspirin for the headache she got just hearing those words, her life was ruined.

"Look, I know she's not Avenger but she'll fit in just fine here" Clint smiled

"Um since, I'm gonna be living with you guys, I'd like to know like about your past and stuff like that, so who wants to start?" Barbra announced

"Well I'm a genius, billionaire philanthropist, my dad was friends with Steve but he hated me so" Tony started while taking a sip of scotch

"Well, I knew Tony's dad, my best friend and girlfriend are dead so, I kinda consider this as my family" Steve said a little sadly

"I am consider by this world 'a god' and my brother Loki tried to take over but he's dead now' Thor said quite loudly

" I'm a scientist who's own research kinda backfired on me but me and the other are at peace with each other now" Bruce smiled

"Well I'm dating Thor, I'm a scientist and tech expert while also tracking the movements of the planets" Jane said

"I'm was Tony's assistant but now I'm CEO of Stark industries and his fiancée and I'm also a hacker sometimes" Pepper said

"And Natasha?" Barbra asked kinda rudely

Natasha looked up "My past or life is not your business" she scowled

"Well it kinda is if we're gonna be living together" she answered back

"I'm sorry but I don't like you, and your not my friend, in fact your nothing to me, so why don't you just shut up before I make you" Natasha yelled at her

Now it wasn't clear to anyone but Bruce but the other guy had taken kind of a disliking to Barbra, so all this tension had affected Bruce. They all looked at Bruce who was staggering across the room, knowing exactly what was going to happen

They Had unleashed the Hulk.


	4. Chapter 4

Shit was all Natasha thought as she sutied up. She was with Clint, Tony and Barbra. She only grabbed one gun just in case.

"Okay, Me and Thor are gonna fly around the perimeter, try and get Banner's attention" Tony said before zooming off

"Clint, You and I will find Cap and try to stop Bruce" Natasha ordered while loading her gun  
"Look, Clint is staying with me, you guys go on enough missions together as it is" Barbra snapped  
"Look, this isn't a mission, this is Bruce and unlike you, me and Clint know how the Hulk is, so stop being such a jealous bitch and-" Natasha began but the Hulk stomped pushing Clint and Barbara away from Natasha.

"Nat!" Clint called out

"Run, Hide!" Natasha yelled at them as she ran.

Natasha ran through the hallways of the tower that were, thankfully big enough to fit the Hulk, turning a corner, she slid down a wall, hopeless of what to do next.

Clint and Barbra hid in a closet, but they didn't know who's. Barbra looked up at Clint, terrified while he held on to his bow and arrow.  
"Hey, um who's wardrobe are we in?" She asked  
"Um" He felt something and turned and saw a red dress and a gun next to it Natasha's he thought to himself. He would love to see her in that dress.

Suddenly the noise outside stopped and they slowly got out and walked down the hallway. They turned a corner and heard a noise so Clint held up his bow and arrow ready to aim and they turned to see I was Natasha, doing the same thing with her gun with Steve

"Oh thank God" Steve breathed

"Guys what's your status" Tony asked via the comms

"We've found Clint and Barbra, so what now?" Natasha asked

"We've managed to get Bruce to calm down, so that is now resolved" Thor said. They all sighed. They were happy that has been sorted out

"Well thats great so-" Clint said but a bomb went of making Natasha fly out of a window

"Tasha!" Clint yelled trying to reach out his hand but Barbra and Steve held him back  
Natasha was unconscious for a moment but she woke up in mid air, aware of what was happening and used her Widow line to swing across various buildings until reaching her old apartment where she went when she was stressed out. As soon as she entered through her window and walked to the couch, she got shot and collapsed.

Back at the tower, everyone was frantic calling Natasha's cell phone but no answer. Clint was sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands unaware of what was happening around him, until Bruce sat down next to him

"You okay?" Bruce asked him

"She's my best friend, I can't lose her" he replied

"Guys think about this, she's assassin, maybe she doesn't wanna be found" Barbra said like she could hardly care.

"Guys, I think me and Pepper have found something" Jane said beckoning everyone over to the laptop

"You see, we decided on your suits to put trackers on them but not any ordinary trackers" Jane began

"We took the concept from Tony's arc reactor and on the tracker as you can see, if its blue, it means your alive but if your dead, its goes red" Pepper finished

Everyone was stunned. They knew they were clever but this was really good.

"So if I just type in Nat's tracking number it should show up where she is and if she's alive or not" Jane said.

When she had typed up Natasha, it was glowing both blue and red

"Why is it doing that?" Clint asked confused

"Oh god, that means she's neither dead or alive" Pepper said worryingly

"Clint, you know where that is?" Tony asked

"Yeah, that's her old apartment" Clint answered

"Well then let us go!" Thor roared

They all raced out the building, hoping that Natasha was ok. When they finally reached the building there was no need to ask the front desk, as he knew who they were  
They burst into the apartment and saw a familiar red head on the ground, eyes closed...  
Ooh! Is Natasha dead or alive?


	5. Chapter 5

They all rushed over to Natasha on the floor, Bruce first checking her pulse

"She's still alive" Bruce declared

"But wait, if she's been shot then where's the blood?" Steve questioned, looking at the two bullet holes in the side of her catsuit

"Nat, Nat" Clint said shaking her softly.

Natasha woke up, eyes fluttering and coughing. Jane helped her to the couch, where she took of her jacket revealing a bullet proof vest

"Ow, ow" Natasha whined "Being shot isn't as much fun as it looks" she joked

"Lady Natasha, are you ok?" Thor boomed

"Lower your voice Thor, I'm fine" Natasha said pulling bullets out of the vest "At least I will be once I find out which son a bitch decided to shoot me"

They all went back to the tower. Tony and Bruce were analysing the bullets and shrapnel from the bomb while Pepper was looking through the SHIELD database for any enemies which wouldn't take that long as a lot of them were dead.

Clint sat down next to Natasha, who was deep in thought.

"Hey Tash, I'm sorry" Clint said

"For what?" Natasha said quite coldly

"Your my best friend and I don't wanna lose that, I mean we've known each other so long and I'm not sure what I did to-" Clint began but was cut off by the sound of Natasha scoffing

"You don't know what you did wrong? Well until you figure that out" Natasha said, she finished the sentence in Russian, knowing only Clint could understand it

"Pep, I'm going to the training room, let me know if you find anything, Kay?" Natasha said before walking out.

"Yep" Pepper said without taking her eyes off the laptop

Barbara went over to Clint on the sofa wanting to comfort him and also take advantage and make a certain assassin jealous

"Hey honey, you ok" she asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired" Clint said with a fake smile

"Well, if your not too tired, we could have a little fun" she whispered I his ear

"Um" Clint began but was interrupted by Tony and Bruce coming in.

"Guys, we found where the bullets came from" Bruce said

"What! Where?!" Natasha came in, guns loaded "where was that bullet from" she yelled angrily

"Calm down Red" Tony said. Natasha took a breath and muttered 'sorry'

"Right, you guys might be a shocked at this but the bullet came from a SHIELD issued weapon" Tony said

Everyone looked shocked. They couldn't believe that it was one of their own.

"What kind of gun?" Clint asked

"Um a Glock 23, why?" Bruce said

"Level 5 agents are given glock 23. Its normally used for long range shots" Natasha explained, secretly glaring at Barbra

"Me and Pepper are gonna pull up a list of level 5 agents who have recently used or taken their gun out" Jane said going to Pepper

"I'll call the Director, let him know but try to keep this thing quiet, we don't want whoever did this trying to cover this up" Steve said

"Jarvis, can you do a CCTV search around that area, do a match for any SHIELD agent, whatever Level they are?" Clint asked

"Right away, though it may take some time" Jarvis answered

"I'm gonna order some Chinese food" Tony said

"Try not to use your chopsticks as a weapon this time, 'Nat' " Barbra whispered smirked to Natasha as she walked past her

Natasha was going to shoot her but Thor put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

And that's when she realised something, if anyone else like Clint or Pepper had said it, she would've taken it as a joke but when Barbra says it, she wants to kill her nd seeing her and Clint together she hates it.

She's in love with Clint.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Natasha got shot and she'd done as much as she could to avoid Bobbi but she couldn't today.

Natasha had decided to give the team combat lessons as they would never know who would strike next and when.

"Okay, guys lets start. With hand to hand combat you must not just have a good offence but a also good defence. I know some of you have basic knowledge, so that should be helpful, so lets begin" Natasha said

First up against Natasha was Steve. He did quite well but not even his strength could over come an angry assassin.

Next was Tony, he didn't do that well, even though he did try and get a few punches in, she was so mad at him for getting Clint and Barbra to meet.

Thor was really good and even managed to get a few punches in but kept on apologising after every punch.

Jane was quite good, managing to get a few kicks in but Natasha was better as Jane's defence was not that good.

Pepper was really good, which surprised everyone as she was seen as the peaceful party of the household, the pacifist.

Next up was Natasha's favourite: _Barbra_

"So you ready?" Barbra asked cheekily

"I was literally born ready" Natasha smirked. Clint had a little worried look on his face. He knew the two women didn't like each other.

The fight went on longer than the others. Natasha kept on dodging Barbra's punches until she kicked her in the stomach, sending her across the sparring mat.

"You know Barbra if your gonna talk yourself up, please back that up with some actual fighting" Natasha smirked

Barbra narrowed her eyes and got up and kissed Clint and glared at Natasha. Natasha felt a flame of jealousy but pushed it down and decided to take her anger on Clint

"Good luck Katniss" Tony smirked as Clint walked up to Natasha

"Haha" Clint said. As he turned, Natasha punched him in the gut

"I wasn't even ready" Clint exclaimed

"Yeah well, nobody ever is" Natasha said darkly

He lunged at her, but she did a backflip, kicking him. He managed to kick her, sending her backwards. They had a little punching match, but their defences were two strong, sending them both backwards, both panting and sweating.

"Okay Romanoff, you wanna play, lets play" He said getting up.

They both took of their shirts, Natasha wearing a black sports bra. Bobbi felt angry and it was clear on her face.

They started on round 2 and this was even more violent. It ended with Clint kicking Natasha on the floor with his hand on her neck, on top of her

"I win" he breathed. A small smile appeared on Bobbi's face  
"No" she breathed while smiling a bit. She kicked his ankle, flipping them over, taking a small dagger out of her bun, sticking to his neck. "I win" mocked.

Jane and Pepper clapped for Natasha, laughing at Clint. Steve and Tony bet on it and Tony won.

"Well, we're all tired so let's all take a shower, change and watch a movie, it is movie night after all" Steve said. They all agreed

"I'll order the pizza" Tony said

"Tash" Clint called

"What?" She snapped

"I'm sorry, I really am" he pleaded

Natasha felt her heart melted a little. She saw how sorry he was. Before she could answer, Barbra came back

"Clint, come on, we'll get you some ice" Barbra said

"I'm fine" Clint said "Come on" he said. He looked around the hallway seeing Natasha going to her floor and sighed

Natasha came down the stairs and saw them all sitting down, with pizza watching a movie that everyone but Barbara was really interested in, so she grabbed a few slices and a beer and sat next to Steve

"What the hell are we watching?" She asked quite bored

"Dracula" Barbra stated

"To be honest, I used to find these kind of movies scary but once you've faced an unknown race of dark elves and been possessed by a dark force, they kind of seem l, meh" Jane said

"That is so true. I mean I was kidnapped, kept in a cave for two months, had a car battery put on my chest while I was awake and almost died fighting a race of aliens and putting a nuke through a wormhole, this doesn't seem even a little scary" Tony said,

"How do you people not find this scary-" Barbra began but a 'scary' scene came on and she screamed but Natasha laughed

"What's so funny?" Barbra snapped

"People in horror movies are so stupid, I mean she has the time to run but no she just spends it on the floor, like she's waiting to be killed" Natasha said blankly

"Well no horror movie scares you Natasha" Bruce stated chuckling

"Oh come on, isn't there just one movie that ever scared you?" Barbra said mockingly

Natasha had a cunning thought. "Well there is, basically there was this psychopath that thought he was a god and came to Earth with an army of a weird alien race hoping to conquer all but there was this team of a billionaire, a super soldier, an invincible green beast, the bad guys good brother and two master assassins came and beat them, but some of them still had nightmares, still scarred from it but became stronger together" she lied. She was a really really good liar and Barbra looked at her

"Oh my gosh! we have to see this movie, what's it called?" she asked quite excitedly

Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve held in their laughter while Jane and Pepper walked away to laugh and came back

" Its called how the Avengers saved Earth dumbass" Natasha yelled at her leaving Barbra stunned

"Oh, I wasn't there" Barbra shrugged

The team apart from Clint shared confused and stunned looks

"What? your not even a freaking-" Natasha began but was interrupted

"You know what, Jane, Nat why don't we have a little girl talk in my room?" Pepper said, definitely not asking  
Jane knowing what she meant nodded and told Natasha to come, who just was very confused


	7. Chapter 7

Pepper had called Natasha and Jane into her room for a little girl talk that only her and Jane knew what it was about but Natasha was confused.

"So what's this about?" Natasha said she they got to Pepper's room

"JARVIS, turn off the security cameras and sound in here" Pepper ordered

"Yes Miss Potts" Jarvis replied

"Okay, now that Tony or anyone else can't hear this, what the hell is going on with you Nat?" Jane asked

Natasha was in shock. Nothing is going on with me she thought. She just didn't want them to find out the truth. That the Black Widow loves

"Nothing is going on with me guys" she chuckled

Pepper and Jane looked at each other in utter disbelief

"We know your in love with Clint" Pepper admitted

Natasha laughed "That's real funny Pep, but I don't do love, _love_ is for children"

"Don't give that crap Natasha, we know love when we see it" Jane said folding her arms

"Well, I don't know what you guys are seeing" Natasha said

"Then why do you hate Bobbi?" Pepper asked

Natasha sighed and sat down. "Okay fine, I'm in love with Clint, happy? I just hate seeing them together and she's just annoying and weak but she's normal, she doesn't have countries and countless people trying to kill her and that's what Clint needs, he needs normal, he can't deal with my problems. I'm a mess that was born to kill not to love" she started to cry a little so Pepper and Jane hugged her

"If you were a mess born to kill then why did Clint save you when he was supposed to kill you, I mean, he's probably one of the only SHIELD agents with emotions. He saw the good that we see in you" Jane said

"Yeah and if Clint doesn't feel the same way about you then that's his loss" Pepper said smiling

"Thanks guys, we should probably get back, Tony is probably trying figure out what we're talking about" Natasha laughed

They all went back to the living room and as they entered Natasha was still wiping away tears, which Clint noticed

"Tash, are you okay?" He asked with concern

"Of course, just a little tired so, I'm gonna go to sleep" Natasha replied getting up and going to her room

It was around 2 am and a high pitched scream escaped Natasha mouth as she shot up from her bed. She hadn't had nightmares like this before, the feeling of insecurity, the feeling of being unwanted.

She tiptoed downstairs, where she sat on the couch, thinking about why she would have a dream like that, she hadn't had dreams like that for a very long time, so why were they starting again?  
About an hour later, Natasha let out another scream from her mouth, in her sleep and this time , the whole tower heard it, sending the Avengers and Barbra downstairs to find her tossing and turning on the couch.

Clint ran over to his partner, trying to shake her awake. When she woke up, her eyes were bloodshot, and she pulled out a gun and pointed at him

"Natasha its just me" He said calmly

"No its not its just a trick, its its all a trick" she said backing away from all of them  
"Nat, its us" Jane said

"I've been compromised, I've been compromised" she kept on repeating

"Natasha who compromised you?" Bruce asked slowly

"Look we all love you so just put down the gun" Clint pleaded "You haven't been compromised"

"Stop lying to me! Your just here to kill me again aren't you? All these years, even in Budapest, you were lying to me!" She spat

"Bruce, what's happening to her?" Tony asked

"Its seems like she's been drugged, look at her eyes, shes been made to think that we're all trying to kill her" Bruce explained

"Look Natasha, how about we just talk about this honey, we can make you better" Pepper said softly

"No, not until-" Natasha began but was cut off by Barbra throwing a vase on her head and she blacked out

"Barbra!" Clint yelled rushing to Natasha "Why would you do that?"

"Because she was gonna kill us, you saw what she was like, I practically just saved your lives" she said folding her arms

"I'll call the SHIELD infirmary, get them to pick her up" Pepper said rushing to the phone

"Okay, okay" Clint whispered. He picked up Natasha bridal style whispering to her that he's sorry

 _How the hell did this happen?_ Was the question the Avengers had on their minds


	8. Chapter 8

s"Natasha woke up, her vision blurry and she was trying to make out where she was until she saw the saw the SHIELD logo on the white wall in front of her. _What the hell happened?_ She thought. She sat up and saw next to her a heart monitor. Suddenly, a nurse walked in rushing to her.

"Agent Romanoff, are you okay, are you in any pain?" She asked quickly and in a panic

"I'm fine, just have a really bad headache" Natasha replied "When can I leave?"

"Um Director Fury and Agent Coulson have given me strict orders to keep you here until tests are finished" The nurse replied timidly

"What tests?, Can you get me on a phone to Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Bart-" Natasha began but the nurse put her hand up

"No need, they're already here, do you want me to call them in here?" she asked. Natasha nodded in response and the nurse left the room.

* * *

The Avengers were in the waiting room with Coulson and Director Fury still trying to figure out what had happened

"Was she acting weird before she went to sleep?" Coulson asked for like the fifth time

"No, she seemed fine" Steve said

"Agent Barton?" Fury asked "Your her partner and her best friend, did you notice anything different?"

"Well sir after her Jane and Pepper had a little 'girl talk' she looked as if she had been crying" Clint said looking down

"Well then what were you three talking about?" Coulson asked looking at Jane and Pepper

"Um well we were talking about stuff for the wedding" Pepper lied

"Yeah, just girly stuff, you don't wanna be bored with the details" Jane chimed in.

Just then a Nurse walked over to them

"Director, Agent Romanoff has woken up and really wants to see all of you" she said

* * *

They all walked into Natasha's hospital room and she smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natasha asked

"Do you think we're all trying to kill you?" Tony asked

"Um, No"

"Do you feel compromised?" Thor asked

"Not really?, why the hell are you asking me these questions"

"Nat, do you remember anything" Clint asked

"Um no but can someone please tell me why my head feels like I just got hit over the head with like a vase or something like that?"

They all looked at each other, they were not in the mood for cleaning up Barbra's blood but then again, they would be cleaning up their own blood

"Um that's because you did get hit over the head with a vase" Pepper said softly

"By who?" Natasha said anger rising in her veins. Just then, Barbra walked in.

"Oh, I see your awake then" she said with very little happiness

"Pep, I'm gonna ask you again, who hit me over the head with a vase and why?" Natasha growled.

"I did for god's sake but that's only because you were gonna kill us all, I didn't even get a thank you" Barbra scoffed

Fury saw the 'I'm gonna kill her look' on Natasha's face

"Agent Morse I suggest you leave now while you can still walk" Fury toldher warningly

"Yes sir" Barbra replied quickly and walked out while anurse walked in

"Um Miss Romanoff, you can leave now, I jut need Agent Coulson's signiture" She said

"Thank God, I hate this place" Natasha huffed

* * *

When they got back to the Tower, the were greeted by Bruce who was there still trying to figure out what drug had gotten into Natasha's system

"Natasha, good to see you alive" Bruce said with a smile

"Alive? What do you mean?" Natasha smirked

"You guys didn't tell her"

"Tell me what?"

"Um Nat, you were asleep for two days" Jane said quietly. Natasha stood there before slowly sitting down on the sofa

"Oh, great you guys are back" Barbara beamed and went over and kissed Clint. Natasha felt that flame of jealousy come up but went over to the bar

"Why don't we all go out to dinner?" Tony said trying to change the subject

"What's the special occasion?" Steve asked

"Natasha being alive, duh" Tony replied in an obvious tone

"That sounds fun" Pepper smiled

"How about we all get changed into more decent clothes" Bruce suggested. He felt tension in the room and quickly scurried away along with Steve, Tony and Clint

* * *

"Natasha you have to choose one" Jane sighed

"I just hate the colour yellow" Natasha said looking at a dress that Jane had picked out of her wardrobe. Natasha had a lot of dresses but only for missions

"Okay what about this red one?" Pepper suggested. That was Natasha's favourite. It was at knee length and was a shade lighter than her hair. She hadn't worn that dress since Budapest

"Okay Fine" Natasha smirked. She grabbed a pair of black strappy heels and a gun with a holster. Pepper and Janel left her room so she could change. Natasha looked at herself in the mirror. _Two days? What the hell happened and did they think that I thought they were gonna kill me-._ Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said loading her gun. In walked Clint

"Um hey Nat, we're getting ready to leave" he smiled "You look very nice"

"Thanks" she replied and walked out with him. As they entered the main room, Barbra hung on to Clint like it was her job and they all walked out to the limo taking them to the restaurant.

For the first ten minutes, Barbra was talking about stuff that no one really cared about until Natasha interrupted her

"So Pepper, when are you going shopping for the dress" Natasha asked

"I was thinking this Saturday and plus I need to get the bridesmaid dresses" Pepper replied

"So Pepper have you chosen your Maid of Honour yet?" Barbra asked

"Actually no, I still haven't decided yet" Pepper said

"I think it should be Natasha" Jane said

"Why me?" Natasha asked.

"Well you did stop Tony from dying and plus you have known Pepper a little longer than me" Jane explained

"Than its settled, Natasha will you be my maid of honour?" Pepper asked

"Of course" Natasha said with a smile

"Guys we're here" Tony said and they all got out. This was gonna be a long dinner

"

""


	9. Chapter 9

They had arrived at the resturant and Tony had booked a large table for the team to sit at and unfortunatley for Natasha, she had to sit next to Barbra, but was happy because she was also next to Steve. They ordered drinks and Natasha had orderd a wine glass full of vodka.

"That's a lot of vodka, are you sure your gonna drink it all, I mean it's not very ladylike" Barbra scoffed

"Yeah well, Im not very ladylike myself" Natasha replied coldly

"Maybe we should order" Bruce chimed trying to change the subject and picked up a menu

"It all sounds very good" Clint said

"Yeah, even though I have not heard of most of these" Steve said

Then Tony picked up a glass "I would like to propose a toast to Natasha, who I am very happy is alive and kind healthy, I mean really all of that vodka? Just happy she's alive, to Natasha" he chuckled and they all clinked glasses

"So, Coulson said that we're all going on a mission soon, guess to where?" Natasha smirked

Ever since they became partrners, Clint and Natsha could always read each other and from the expression on her face, he knew exactly where "Are you freaking kidding me?" Clint said

"Guys, where are they sending us" Steve asked

"Budapest" Clint and Natasha said at the same time. Tony's face lit up like a christmas tree, he really wants to know what happened in Budapest!

"Where is this Budapest you speak of?" Thor asked confused

"Budapest is a place in Hungary in Europe" Jane explained

"It's also a place that Spidey nor Katniss speak about, so since we're going there, what happened in Budapest?" Tony smirked

"I thought you'd know by now Tony, I mean your always looking through our files" Natasha smirked

"Yeah but there was nothing on Budapest and I reallly wanna know" Tony whined

"Tony, if Natasha and Clint don't wanna tell you then they don't have to" Pepper said

"But-"

"No" Pepper said sternly

"So, I was thinking that maybe us girls should all have a day to get to know each other and hang out since we never really do that, what do you think" Barbra smiled

"Yeah that seems fun" Jane said

"Yeah, maybe before the wedding, what do you think Nat" Pepper asked

Natasha gritted her teeth into a smile "I think that would be... fun"

"Fabulous!" Barbra squeled. This made Natasha sick inside. A whole day with Barbara? She took another swig of vodka

* * *

They all got back to the Tower and Clint pulled back Natasha, wanting to talk to her.

"Nat, are we okay?" Clint asked

"Yeah, Yeah" Natasha said with a small smile

"Good and I realised you are wearing the dress from-?" Clint smirked

"Say another word and it'll be the last one you say" Natasha threatand jokingly

"Ahh, Katniss and Spidey made up, yay!" A druken Tony said. Pepper smiled at Natasha while dragging Tony to thier room

"So you gonna start packing?" Natasha asked him

"Well yeah, we leave in two days, are you packing that dress?" Clint said

"Shut up, night Barton" Natasha said walking back to her room

"Night Tasha" Clint said and went to his and Bobbi's room. Bobbi witnessed the whole thing and was very jelous and decided she had to cause some friction and step up her game for her plan.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha woke up to find Barbra in her room, bound and gagged to a chair

"Barbra, what the hell?!" Natasha said going to her and taking off the gag

"You did this! Help! Help!" Barbra yelled at the top of her lungs. Within seconds, the Avengers were all in Natasha's room all armed

"What the hell?!" Clint yelled

"Clint, she tried to kill me!" Barbra cried. He rushed over to her and untied her

"That is bullshit! I wokeup and she was in a chair bound and gagged!" Natasha defended

"Okay, one way to settle this, JARVIS, pull up last night's security tapes from Natasha's room" Tony said

"Yes sir" The A.I replied and Natasha's eyes widened in horror to what she saw. She was dragging anunconscious Bobni into the room, tied and gaged her and went to sleep as if it was nothing. They all looked at Natasha in confusion and shock but Clint was angry

"I swear, I didn't do this!" Natasha pleaded

"Everybody get out" Clint groweld quietly. Everone walked out leving him and Natasha alone

"Clint, I swear I didn't do that, that wasn't me!" Natasha said

"I can't believe you would do that! You say you've changed, that your not that person you were but you knock a girl unconscious, bound and gag her and go to sleep as if it was nothing! You Natasha Romanoff are a monster! Clint yelled, the shock evident on her face "You will never be anything more! So what were you planning to do huh? Tourture her, watch her die slowly like you did to others!"

Natasha couldn't even open her mouth, she was shocked. After all these years of Clint covincing her she was not a monster, he calls her one. A tear fell out of her eye and they just kept on coming. She didn't do this.

"Clint, I swearr, you've known me this long and I don't do that anymore, not since I joined SHIELD and I wouldn't do that to her or you or anyone else for that matter." Natasha croaked

"Whatever and I tried so hard for you not hate me, but apparently, you stiill do" He spat and walked out the room slaming the door on the way out. Natasha broke down in tears, not of sadness but anger and pain. The man she loves just broke her heart and it felt like evrey gun shot, every stab,every punch all of that pain just hit her heart.

Clint walked into the main area where all the Avengers were stansing, obviously they'd all heard what he said and where disgusted. This was not the Clint Barton they knew. Barbra on the other hand was smirking to herself in the corner, her plan had worked. Pepper walked up to Clint and slapped him

"How dare you call her a monster! Who the hell do you think you are, your no saint either! We don't know if that was actually her, she could've been drugged or hypnotized! Remeber when Loki hypnotized you? All the other SHIELD Agents thought it was your fault and she protected you because she's your bestfriend and she always thhought you'd have her back, but all of a sudden your girlfriend gets found bound and gagged in Natasha's room and you immedietly think its her fault, we don't know what happend! If anythong happedns to her Clinton Barton, you wil have to live with that for the rest of your sorry little life!" Pepper spat at him, venom dripping a every word. The room was shocked. They had nno idea how Pepper could get like this. Pepper and Jane walked out to the bedrooms.

"She's right Clint, you shouldn't have done that, you know how fragile she can get, your her partner and supposed to be her bestfriend" Steve said a little softer. Clint sat down thinking about what he said. The women he said to himself he'd always love, he just might've hurt her in the worst way anybody has hurt in. He was snapped out of his thought when Jane came running in.

"Nat's Missing!" Jane yelled


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell do you mean Romanoff is missing?!" Fury boomed as he walked into the Tower

"I mean we've searched everywhere and can't find her" Tony sighed

"What the hell happened?" Coulson asked with Hill coming in at his side

"Agent Romanoff knocked me out, dragged me to her room and tied me up" Barbara said innocently

"I know Romanoff and she would never do anything like that." Maria growled

"Well maybe you don't know her well enough" Barbra snapped. Maria was about to have a go at Barbra when Steve pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Agent Morse, have care about how you speak about Natasha, she may have her bad past but she is part of two of SHIELDS most important teams, so think next time you open your mouth about her" Coulson snapped at her. Barbara nodded and stepped back.

"Now what happened?" Coulson said a little calmer

"Clint called her monster, yelled at her and left her crying in her room" Jane said, narrowing her eyes at Clint

"Natasha, she wouldn't run off for something like that, she would beat his ass, but not run away" Maria said shaking her head

"JARVIS, pull up surveillance from Agent Romanoff's room" Fury ordered, narrowing his eye at Barton

"Yes Sir" The A.I chimed. They all faced the screen, watching Natasha sitting on her bed crying, then out of no where, a masked figure came through her window, sticking a needle in her neck and dragging her out.

"Oh My God" Pepper said covering her mouth. Then Bruce ran in, looking quite flustered

"Guys, I've identified the drug that was used on Natasha" Bruce rushed

"What is it?" Coulson said

"I don't know, anyone read Russian?" Bruce asked. Fury grabbed the paper off him

"Oh no" Fury whispered

"What does it say?" Thor asked

"It says Widow's Bite" Fury said

"Wait, I remember they talked about it back in the 40s, it was a HYDRA weapon, though we never found out what it does" Steve said

"I've got something, Widow's Bite, it's a hypnosis drug, kind of similar to the effects of Loki's Scepter. You don't even need to give that person direct orders, you could just even put it in their head while their asleep" Jane explained looking through SHIELD files

"Before Nat came to SHIELD, she used to use it in Budapest, Russia, Ukraine, any missions where she would have to seduce a target or get info, you wouldn't believe how much information she's gotten out of dictators, government officials" Clint sighed

"So this is HYDRA?" Bruce asked. Fury nodded

"Avengers, its time to assemble, track down Romanoff and bring her back, alive. Hill you will go with them" Fury ordered "Ms Foster, Miss Potts, look on the tracking system and see what else you can find and look for any active HYDRA agents" They all nodded and went to get ready

"What do you want me to do sir?" Barbra asked

"You've done enough" Fury said coldly before walking out. The Avengers walked out, Steve in his Captain America get up with his Shield, Clint in his Hawkeye clothing, armed with bows, arrows and guns, Tony in his suit, Maria in her SHIELD uniform that was similar to Natasha's but had the SHIELD logo on the belt, armed and ready, Thor in Asguardian armour and his hammer and Bruce ready to get angry.

"Guys, Natasha's tracker says that she's in Russia" Pepper said handing them ear buds "Here are the hearing aids, we'll be giving you directions and any other info"

"How is she in Russia already?" Clint asked

"I don't know, looks like HYDRA are stepping up their game" Jane said shaking her head

"Look please be careful, I don't want you to die because of her" Barbra said to Clint hugging him

"I'll be fine" Clint said pulling away and giving her a false smile.

"Lets go then" Tony said as they all went to roof, going to the quinjet.

* * *

Natasha woke up in a dark room, chained to the ceiling. Somehow she was in her SHIELD uniform, though she didn't remember putting it on.

"Where the hell am I?" She muttered to herself as she tried taking off the shackles

"Hello Widow" A dark voice said

"Who are you?" Natasha growled

"Oh no need to get feisty, you will find out in good time" the voice chuckled

Natasha proceeded to curse to herself in Russian "Why am I here?" She asked

"Because there is a certain person who doesn't want you around and well, lets just say we had a little... Agreement" The voice explained. All of a sudden, a muscular man came towards her and hit her in the face, but she laughed

"Really, is that the best you've got?" Natasha asked cockily before head-butting the man unconscious

"Your a very strong girl aren't you? Well its a shame because if this was one of your missions, then your partner would be here to save you but he's not, so no one can hear you scream" A man said coming forward. He had a scar on his cheek and an eye patch on his right eye.

"And who are you supposed to be for Halloween? Nick Fury?" Natasha scoffed

"You don't know who I am? I'm offended" The man said

"Who the hell are you?" Natasha said gritting her teeth

"My name is Dr Pain and I'm the last man you will ever see" He introduced before tasering the assassin unconscious

All Natasha hoped is that her friends would find her soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha was dragged into a chair and tied up. It had been at least two hours and those were of beatings and taunting.

"Are you having fun Miss Romanoff?" Dr Pain asked her

"That wasn't torture" Natasha smirked cockily "That wasn't even a warm up"

Then a man holding a metal crowbar came towards her and hit her across the face. Natasha let out a laugh which was then answered with another blow to the face

"What do you want?" Natasha asked spitting blood

"Believe me Miss Romanoff, if I wasn't getting paid, you would've been gone by now, back home, with your little 'family' " Dr Pain said getting a chair and sitting down in front of her, he sighed "But I have strict orders to cause as much pain as possible, even if that means hurting someone else" Then Natasha realised that he was talking about Clint

"Look, who sent you?" Natasha asked "Hydra?"

"You are very smart" Dr Pain grinned "But it was actually an agent, not the organization"

"If you let me go, I can kill them" Natasha said "I'm not your enemy"

"I'm sorry but I can't" He sighed before getting up "Black Widow, interesting code name by the way" he mused out loud

"So is Dr Pain" Natasha muttered "Seeing as you haven't caused me any pain, just your goons, who by the way are so weak"

"Touché" Dr Pain nodded "I'll let you take a break for about 15 minutes but that's only because I actually like you" and he left

Natasha struggled against the ropes she was tied to, but they were clasped together by a piece of vibranium. The blood on her head had dried against her face and her red hair was sticking to the sweat on her face.

"I have to get out of here" She mumbled to herself

Just then, a man, similar to those before, came to her with a whip, a weapon she all too familiar with

"Shake off this" He smirked before tearing the clothing off her back and hitting her. Natasha's screams of pain bellowed through the empty room and a tear fell down her cheek

"Please find me" she whispered before her mind plunged into darkness

* * *

On the quinjet, Tony and Bruce were piloting while the rest were coming up with a battle plan. Clint was sitting on the side, he felt so guilty. If he didn't say those things to her, she probably would've been more alert and less vulnerable. His thoughts were interrupted when Maria came over to him

"Hey Hawk, you okay?" Maria asked

"Nat used to call me that" Clint smiled sadly

"We're getting her back, your not the only one who lost a friend" Maria said. When Natasha first came to SHIELD, as much as other agents didn't trust her, Maria Hill was probably her only friend apart from Clint and Phil

"Guys, we've tracked down the area Natasha's in" Pepper said via comms

"Its in Moscow, sending you co-ordinates now" Jane said

"Hey Leoglas, Agent Chill, recognise these" Tony asked, beckoning Clint and Maria to the computer, using their nicknames

"Yeah, that's where the Red Room that Tasha was in, when she destroyed it they put an old building in its place, we suspected for a base but SHIELD never found anything" Clint said, trying to contain his emotions

"Looks like someone's made this personal" Steve said. Maria walked to the back of jet and paced around, angrily. Steve walked over to her

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly

"Yeah, I just love it when one my great friends get kidnapped by someone who is probably torturing her as we speak" Maria snapped sarcastically "I'm sorry, Captain" she breathed

"Its okay, lets just focus on getting Natasha back" Steve nodded "And call me Steve"

"Maria" Maria smiled nervously

"Hey guys, we're here" Bruce said as they landed

The six treaded through the snowy landscape, snow slowly falling on them, though Clint, Maria, Thor ir Steve didn't care. Thor was practically a god, so it didn't affect him as much

"How are you guys not cold right now?" Bruce asked the four

"I've been in Russia too many times" Clint stated

"I'm cold blooded" Maria stated sarcastically

"Calm down Agent Chill" Tony mechanical voice said through his suit. He was so lucky he was inside that suit.

"I was frozen in the artic, this is nothing" Steve said

"So Robin Hood, how long till we're there?" Tony asked

"We're here" They all looked at the giant warehouse

"What the hell is in there?" Bruce asked

"This is Russia, anything" Clint stated. Just then an army surrounded them

"Who are you?" One barked at them, holding a gun up

"Посещение (Visiting)" Clint smiled before shooting an arrow and the whole group went into battle mode. Bruce transformed into the Hulk and killed all of them

"Well, that was easy" Tony said, they all rolled their eyes

"Jane, Pepper, who was that?" Steve asked

"Hydra soldiers, that definitely means your at the base and I've identified whose base it is" Jane said

"Who's is it?" Steve asked

"Dr Pain"At those words, Maria's face fell and she gripped tightly onto her weapons

"Maria, who is Dr Pain?" Clint asked

"Dr Pain, infamous torturer, he's a contract killer. You want someone to die slowly and painfully, you call him. He killed my old partner when he was undercover" Maria explained, the emotion in her voice completely gone and her eyes had a cold rage within them "We have to hurry, he does his research on his victims, he looks for the worst possible way to kill them. In Natasha's case, she the Black Widow, how do you think he's going to kill her?"

"Black Widow Spider Venom, just like how she does it" Clint nodded

"Then lets go!" Tony whined. They all looked at each other and nodded, entering the warehouse

It was quiet, too quiet. There were no sounds of people screaming, no dead bodies, nothing.

"Okay, lets split up" Steve ordered "Hawkeye, you and Thor, check upper levels, Tony, fly around the building and look out for any soldiers and Hulk, smash any soldiers, Me and Agent Hill will look around for any clues"

"Lets go" Tony said flying off and they all went in their separate ways

* * *

Clint and Thor walked cautiously throughout the warehouse, both gripping tightly onto their weapons. A million thoughts were racing through Clint's mind was Natasha hurt? Or was she already dead? His thoughts were interrupted when Thor spoke up

"Hawkeye, are you well?" Thor asked

"I'm fine Thor, just worried" Clint sighed

"Aye, I am worried about Lady Natasha as well" Thor nodded "Though a great soldier never their guard down, no matter what their emotional state is like"Clint knew he was right.

They were in silence until Clint heard a small scream that seemed to be coming from miles away, though he thought that it was just his imagination. He then heard the same scream again

"Thor, did you hear that?" He whispered

"You heard it too? I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. It reminded me of a time in my youth when my brother-" Clint cut him off. He was NOT in the mood about hearing about Loki at the moment

"Yeah tell me later" Clint said dismissively "This is Hawkeye, Me and Thor are hearing faint screams, does anyone copy?" He said into the comm

"Wait there Hawkeye, me and Agent Hill are on our way, Tony any activity?" Steve said. In the background, they could hear roars and guns going off where Tony was

"Well if there is, the big guy is definitely taking the 'Hulk Smash' order literally" Tony said "Do you guys need any help, I'm just flying around here"

"Yeah, we might need you" Clint said as Steve and Maria approached them

"Might? I'm Tony freakin' Stark, you'll always need me" Tony said in an obvious manner that made everyone roll their eyes. That damn narcissism

"Hey, so you heard screams?" Maria said as her and Steve approached Clint and Thor

"Yeah, my guess is that it's Natasha" Clint nodded

"The Black Widow screaming? Never thought that would happen?" Tony joked as he landed

"Shut it Stark" Maria snapped, Tony put up his hands in defence

"Which way?" Steve asked. Thor pointed to a hallway, where there was a door at the end

"Lets go" Steve ordered and they all began walking, hovering in Tony's case, dreading for what they might find

* * *

Natasha had been beaten and whipped. Fresh blood dripped down the side of her head, the back of her uniform, ripped, open her back with fresh scars and she felt she probably had 2-3 broken ribs. She looked up a little to see Dr Pain coming towards her

"My my, looks like my 'goons' gave you quite a hard time" He tutted

"What are you gonna do now?" Natasha growled

"Like I said earlier, Black Widow, very interesting code name, remind me again how you used to kill people?" He sneered going behind her and that's when she realised how he was going to finish her off. Black Widow Spider Venom, her personal favourite

"Won't talk? Oh well" He shrugged, roughly pulling her hair, forcibly pulling her head up. Pain seared through her body, she let out a cry

"You know, out of all of my victims, you have been my favourite" Dr Pain grinned as he filled up a needle with the venom "Just want you to know that this was never personal, just business" He was about to stick the needle into her neck, Natasha bracing herself for the pain that was about to come, when she heard a groan and a thud. She then looked up in alarm to see a figure holding a bow

"Clint?" She asked in confusion. He rushed towards her, as well as two other people

"Natasha" A voice said with relief

"Maria?" She asked "Steve?"

"We're all here Tasha" Clint breathed "What did they do to you?" Clint untied the ropes

"Isn't this what a monster deserves?" She snapped coldly as Maria helped her up

"Nat, I'm so sorry" Clint said

"Just get me out of here, my back is aching" Natasha interrupted. Steve and Maria nodded and helped her out of the room, Clint behind as Thor and Tony looked out for any threats. Clint deeply regretted what he had said and after today, his relationship with Natasha was probably gone.

 **Hey Guys! If anyone wants anything to happen or any characters to come in this, PM me or review! Maybe a certain kick ass agent from AoS will come in later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Part 1

Oli It had been a week since Natasha had been kidnapped and things seemed to be going okay. She still wouldn't talk to Clint or Bobbi and avoided them at every cost, but that changed today when Maria Hill walked into the main room

"Agent Chill, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Tony grinned as she walked in. Maria shot Tony a glare

"Good Morning, Fury wants to see you, all of you" Maria addressed

"What's going on?" Bruce asked taking off his glasses to clean

"I'm not sure yet, Director Fury just says that he wants to see everyone, including Miss Potts, Dr Foster and Agent Morse" Maria said. She lied, she knew exactly what was going on

"Well, Natasha's in her room, she hasn't come out since yesterday" Steve said

"I'll get her out" Maria nodded, before going to the elevator"And Tony, no eavesdropping" and she got back into her business standing position while the elevator took her to the floor where the bedrooms were. She walked to Natasha's door and knocked

"Who is it?" She heard Natasha yell

"Tasha, it's Maria, can I come in?" Maria yelled back. The door opened. Natasha was fully dressed in a grey leather jacket, black jeans and black boots

"Hey 'ria" Natasha greeted her friend and gave her a hug

"How are you doing?" Maria asked as she entered the room, closing the door behind her

"Um good for someone who was tortured a week ago" Natasha joked "What about you, I know Dr Pain killed your partner, so that must be kind of hard"

"I'm fine" Maria swallowed her emotions, not wanting to talk about it

"So what's going on?" Natasha asked

"Well don't tell the others yet, but Fury wants you all to go to group therapy" Maria said. Natasha groaned and sat down

"I don't need a therapist to tell me what's wrong with me" Natasha complained

"I know, but Fury is ordering us all to go, me included" Maria pointed out, sitting next to her

"Why do you have to come?" Natasha asked quite rudely

"I'm hurt Nat, I thought we were friends " Maria mocked hurt "But Fury wants me to go to 'express my emotions'"

"Like you have any" Natasha scoffed quietly "So everyone who lives here has to go?"

"Yep, including Agent Morse" Maria said through gritted teeth "I don't know who the hell she thinks she is"

"Me either, its taken all of my self control not to kill her" Natasha replied

"Pepper told me about-" Maria began but was cut off by Natasha shushing her

"We don't talk about it, please" Natasha begged and Maria nodded and pulled her into a hug

"I'm here for you, okay?" Maria assured her

"I know" Natasha whispered back "Come on, Tony is probably trying to get Jarvis to look in my room when I ripped out all the cameras last week" Maria shook her head as they excited

"So you and Cap, I was told you were quite close during the thing" Natasha smirked

"Shut it Romanoff" Maria said, pushing her playfully

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was in a large waiting room, sitting on black sofas. They were all looking around the room, Tony was poking an annoyed Pepper who had to cancel all Stark industries meetings to come to this. Bobbi was resting her head on Clint's chest, who was kept glancing at an annoyed Natasha who was sitting next to Maria. Jane was explaining to Thor what therapy was and Bruce and Steve were just talking. Moments later, a women in a business suit and a pile of files walked in

"Good Morning, My name is Dr Olivia Williams, I'm your psychiatrist" She smiled

"Listen Doc, I don't know why we're here, the only people here who have issues are Katniss, Spidey and the Ice queen over there" Tony complained, earning glares from all three of them

"On the contrary. Mr Stark, you have severe PTSD and extreme narcissism along with other things, Dr Banner you have severe anger management problems, Thor has an unusual attachment to his hammer, Captain Rogers doesn't sleep at night and spends his time destroying punching bags, Dr Foster, you haven't been sleeping since the incident in London and Asgard and have a large amount of guilt , Miss Potts, your stress levels are beyond the normal scale, Agent Hill, you have emotional, mental and physical scarring from your past and various missions along with your military past, Agent Barton you have PTSD and trust issues along with various other issues and Agent Romanoff, you have a whole bunch of mental, physical and emotional scarring and you have nightmares in various languages, mostly Russian, so Mr Stark you all need to be here" All of their mouths were open in shock

"Okay two questions; A, how do you know all this, I haven't been to my therapist since my first psyche exam here" Natasha asked

"Yes, she quit after reviving numerous death threats and a burning arrow with a note saying 'Strike team Delta bitch' attached, these are her notes as well as Coulson's. Your second question?" Dr Williams said

"Whys Blondie here, there's nothing wrong with her" Natasha asked sharply

"She has a name" Clint pointed out

"Die in a hole Barton" Natasha snapped. Dr Williams rubbed her temples in frustration

"Okay, so We are going to start with separate sessions and then have a big group one, okay?" Dr Williams smiled. Everyone murmured in agreement, waiting for the oncoming torture

Maria

"So, Agent Hill, being a woman in your position must be quite difficult?" Dr Williams asked as Maria rolled her eyes in boredom

"Yes, seeing as I'm the first female deputy director, it is quiet difficult sometimes to be taken seriously" Maria answered

"And you were previously a commander in the army, what was that like?" Dr Williams asked, trying to get the woman to talk about her past

Maria shifted uncomfortably in her sit before thinking of an excuse to leave at the mention of her past "Oh look my phone is ringing" she said., picking it up and 'answering' it, leaving the room

"This is gonna be even more difficult than I thought" Dr Williams sighed to herself

Bruce

"So Dr Banner, you must be quite proud of yourself, not having any 'bad' incidents" Dr Williams started

"Yes, I only use 'The Other Guy' for any battles or mission the Avengers go on" Bruce answered

"And how do you do it? I heard that your 'Science Bro' Mr Stark, likes to try and provoke you is it?" Dr Williams asked. Bruce chuckled and shook his head, as if to silently say "You have no idea"

"If I couldn't handle pointy things or Tony Stark, then we would have many problems" He answered easily. She nodded as she wrote down in her notebook

"Now, have you recently made any contact with Miss Elizabeth Ross?" Dr Williams asked. Bruce stiffened in his seat

"We're done here" Bruce said before getting up and leaving.

Dr Williams sighed again and took a flask out of her bag, taking a large swig "Coulson was right, I was gonna need this"

Steve 

"And I remember this time this time when we were kids, Bucky got us in so much trouble with my mom" Steve smiled fondly at the memory

"That's nice Captain, now about your punching bag issue?" Dr Williams sighed. For the past ten minutes, Steve had been telling her stories about him and Bucky and she was getting tired

"What about it?" Steve asked

"Well, your towers A.I has had to order new punching bags almost everyday and most of the orders are made a night, sometimes at 3am, when normal people are usually asleep" Dr Williams told him

"Oh well, I guess the punching bags just sometimes help me deal with how I'm feeling or for training, seeing as I go on a lot of missions" Steve explained as she wrote in her notebook

"Okay and do you have anything that reminds you of your past? To help you get used to things?" Dr Williams asked

"Well sometimes Tony tells me storied about Howard and I have a compass..." Steve trailed off, thinking about Peggy

"Can I go and take a break ma'am?" Steve asked. The Doctor nodded and sent him out, knowing full well he wouldn't return

Pepper and Tony

"I am a Genius, Billionaire, EX-Playboy, Philanthropist" Tony declared

"Yes Honey, you already told her that 5 times" Pepper reminded her fiancee

'No wonder her stress levels are high' Dr Williams thought to herself

"Now, you two are getting married in a couple of weeks, congrats. Now would you say that would increase your stress?" Dr Williams asked

"A little bit, that and babysitting the worlds oldest preteen" Pepper told her, referring to Tony

"And Tony, since your Afghanistan incident and flying through a portal carrying a nuke-" Dr Williams began but was interrupted by Pepper

"Hold on, you carried a nuclear missile through an alien portal?" Pepper exclaimed angrily at him "You said it was an ordinary missile!"

"In all defence, I didn't want you to worry" Tony shrugged which then led into an all out argument

"I should've gone to administration" Dr Williams told herself quietly

Jane and Thor 

"Now Dr Foster, since the London incident, you have been carrying a lot of guilt, why?" Dr Williams asked

Jane looked at Thor for reassure, who nodded at her "Well um, during that time, I went to Asgard and this 'guy' Malakeith killed Thor's mother, Frigga while she was trying to protect me"

"And you feel that if you weren't on Asgard, then Frigga would still be alive?" Jane nodded. Dr Williams nodded and decided to move onto the subject of Thor's hammer

"Now Thor, your hammer" Dr Williams started but was cut off by Thor summoning Mjölnir

"She didn't mean bring it here Thor" Jane whispered to the God

"I apologise, I feel if shall talk about Mjölnir, he should be present" Thor stated

"He?" Dr Williams asked Jane, who gave her a 'don't ask' look. She leaned back into her chair, watching Thor stroke his hammer and sighed

Clint and Bobbi

"Now agent Barton, what made you join SHIELD?" Dr Williams asked

"Well, Coulson found me, thought I had really good skills and recruited me" Clint said as if it was that simple

"And you are partners with Agent Romanoff, what's that like?" Dr Williams asked

"Um me and Natasha aren't exactly on speaking terms, as you saw outside" Clint stated

"Basically, she hates his guts" Bobbi chimed as Dr Williams wrote down more notes

"How did you and Agent Romanoff meet, it says in your files 'Budapest' what happened in Budapest?" Dr Williams asked

Clint looked at Bobbi and then at Dr Williams "Can we not mention Budapest, its just that we remember it differently" He chuckled

"Well what was your point of view?" Bobbi pressed in for information

Clint looked at the women before looking at the ceiling vent and jumping up and climbing in them. Dr Williams sighed and rubbed her temples

"I'll be outside" Bobbi said before leaving the room

Natasha

Both women sat in silence, Natasha silently glaring at the doctor, who was quite scared

"So Agent Romanoff, what's your relationship with Agent Barton like?" Dr Williams asked

"What relationship?" Natasha said coldly. Dr Williams nodded and wrote down notes

"So, what was it like for you growing up? In your file, it stated you grew up in Russia?" Dr Williams asked

Natasha looked around the room before answering "We're done" she growled quietly before leaving the room and slamming the door shut making the doctor jump a little in her seats

"And now its the group session, great" she sighed sarcastically to herself, finishing off the alcohol in her flask. This was not going to be easy


	13. Chapter 12: Part 2

Everyone walked into a room and sat down on chairs arranged in a circle, waiting for whatever pointless exercise they would have to do. A few moments later, Dr Williams walked in and sat down on a chair.

"Hello everyone, how are we feeling?" She asked, earning glares from almost everyone in the room

"Now, I realised that during our sessions that some of you have slight difficulties talking about your past, mainly Agent Hill, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, so I thought that maybe telling your teammates might help" Dr Williams suggested

Natasha scoffed "No one will judge you" The Doctor assured her

"Don't give us that crap" Natasha snapped "Do you really think I want to tell anyone my past?"

"No one will hate you for what happened to you in the past, the past is in the past" Jane spoke up softly. Natasha still rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'll go first for Natasha's sake" Maria sighed

"I grew up in Chicago, my mom died during childbirth, so it was just me and my alcoholic dad, we should know how that turns out. I left when I was fifteen when I first met Fury, he got me into the army and within 5 years I was made lieutenant, did 7 tours and after that Fury approached me again, asked me to become his deputy and I accepted. I soon met Phil, then Clint and the Natasha and became 'The Ice Queen of SHIELD" Maria clapped her hands and leaned back "That's it"

Everyone but Natasha and Clint looked at her in pity, they had no idea what happened to her. It was silent until Dr Williams cleared her throat

"That was very brave of you Agent, thank you" She smiled "Agent Barton, how about you go next?"

"Do I have to?" He whined

"Babe, getting these things of your chest will help you and the team" Barbra smiled

"Okay fine, I was born in Iowa, my brother Barney was two years older than me. My mom died when I was two, after that my dad was quite abusive so when I was seven, me and my brother ran away and joined the circus where I was trained by Trickshot who practically taught me how to kill. My brother left me when I was 14 so I ran away when I was 15 and became an assassin. About three years later, Phil found me, asked me to join SHIELD, I accepted, became level 6 within a year, and yeah" Clint said

"You left out one thing" Natasha murmered. Everyone turned to look at her

"What did he leave out?" Barbra asked sharply. Natasha simply glared at her

"The fact that he's partially deaf, 10% in his left ear, 19% in his right" Natasha stated. Clint was surprised that she was even mentioning him, maybe she was warming up to him

"Hold on, you were in the circus?" Tony asked

"Yeah, The Amazing Hawkeye" Clint chuckled

"Now thats cleared up, Agent Romanoff?" Dr Williams cut in

Natasha put on a sickly sweet _fake_ smile and turned to the pyschatrist "Yes?"

"Your turn" Dr Williams smiled warmly. She sighed in irritaion

"Fine" Natasha said "When I was 4, my parents were killed in an 'accident' Then I was taken to the KGB, they brainwashed me, injected me with their own version of Cap's serum, taught me how to kill, every language in the world, ballet, gymnastics, how to be as quiet as a mouse and a lot of other things, in the end I was the girl with most kills and I became Ivan's Black Widow, a _monster"_ She directed a glare at Clint "and I defected when I was 19. The end" she finished with a challenging look, her emerald green eyes now had an icy glare within them. It was silent for a while until Tony spoke up

"You left out one thing" He said

"What did I leave out Stark?" Natasha asked "What could I have possibly missed

"What happend in Buapest?" Tony asked earning a groan from almost everyone in the room

"Hold on, Hold on, Mr Stark has a point, neither of you metioned Budapest, why is that?" Dr Williams asked

Natasha and Clint shared a look before Clint spoke up "Its just a touchy subject"

"Ooh I bet you guys got touchy in Budapest" Tony smirked

"Shut up Tony!" Both assasins yelled at the same time

"Aww they even tell me to shut up at the same time" Tony cooed "Why don't you two get married?" That caused Natasha lunge at him. Everyone yelled and Clint quickly got up and pulled Natasha away from a shocked Tony, restraining Natasha's hands

"Таш, пусть идут, пусть это пойти (Tash, let it go, let it go)" Clint soothed, putting the russian back in her seat. Even if she did hate his guts, he was the only one who could calm her down

"See there's a reason I send therapists for their therapists" Maria joked, making everyone laugh a little

"Enough!" Dr Williams yelled " Agent Romanoff, I thought you hated Agent Barton"

"I do" Natasha stated coldly

"But I'm the only one here, apart from Maria, who knows how to calm her down" Clint explained "And I'm sorry Tash"

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Natasha snapped

"Look, why don't you just forgive her and move on?" Barbra said "Sometimes it's easier"

"And sometimes _Barbra,_ certain blondes shouldn't stick their noses in where its not wanted or those noses get broken" Natasha thretaned

"Don't threatan me!" Barbra snapped

"I don't make threats, just promises" Natasha smirked darkly. Barbra was heating up in her seat, while the rest were just watching. This was good drama! After what seemed like hours (but in reality was a few seconds), an asian woman came through the door

"Mel, hey" Natasha greeted

"Wanna join in the therapy session?" Clint asked

"Plaese tell me you have something to get me out of here, Mel" Maria begged

"I'm sorry, who is this woman?" Tony asked rudely

"Agent Melinda May or The Calvary" Natasha introduced as she got up and gave the older woman a hug. Clint and Maria did the same

"Great to see you and meet the rest of you, definatly not you Stark" Melinda said

"Hey, I'm a wonderful person!" Tony protested. Everyone else started agreeing with him, sarcastically though.

"Anyway, Tash, Clint you guys got a mission, go see Coulson, the rest of you can stay or go as Fury said and I quote 'I don't want a repeat of Paris'" A chourus of byes and thank gods were in the room as everyone left. Before Clint walked down the hallway, Barbra pulled him into a big kiss, while glaring at Natasha. Clint, then dazed joined Natasha in walking to Coulson's office

"So where do you think they're sending us?" He asked, trying to make conversation

"Look Tash-" Clint began

"Look, if we do good on this mission, I'll consider forgiving you, ok?" Natasha stated sharply. Clint laughed to himself. He was hoping they did amazing on this mission.


	14. Chapter 13

The mission had sent them to Peru where they were to take out the leader of a cartel and his army of fifty men. The two were perched up on a tree outside the warehouse where some meeting was going to take place, Clint on one branch higher than Natasha's, where he was looking through his pair of binoculars, waiting for his arrival. Natasha was looking through security feeds on a laptop. They were silent, neither of them making conversation, until now.

"So, Natasha, what do wanna do?" Clint asked

"Finish this mission" Natasha stated

Clint rolled his eyes "I mean after this mission, wanna grab some food?" She could hear the hope in his voice

Natasha thought for a minute. She could say yes but then that would show weakness but then saying no would just be.. Well she didn't know what saying no would be. " Why not ask 'Bobbi?' she is your girlfriend"

Clint sighed and scrambled down to her branch, swinging his legs over so that he was sitting next to her "Yeah, but you're my best friend and I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us and I'm so sorry for calling you a monster, I don't even know why those words came out of my mouth" He held her free hand, sorrow was in his eyes "I just want my best friend back"

"Clint-" Natasha began but was cut off by Coulson on the comm

"Widow, Hawk? He's here, move in" Coulson ordered. They may love the man but he could always cut in at the wrong time.

"Lets go" Clint said grabbing his bow. Natasha got her guns and the two jumped down from the tree, knocking out the guards outside.

Natasha kicked in the door, weapons pointed, Clint doing the same. "Two down, Forty Eight to go" she remarked looking at the various weapons being pointed at her

"Twenty Four each?" Clint smirked which Natasha answered with a slight smile and charged towards two men, punching and disarming them. Clint then joined in the action after watching his partner for a couple of moments and murmuring a "Damn" to himself.

* * *

About after fifteen minutes, the two had rejoined behind a giant stack of boxes. Natasha had a split lip and a bit of blood on the side of her head whereas Clint was sporting a knife cut on his right arm.

"You look like hell" he said with a slight smile. Gunfire starting ringing again and they both shot back

"How many are left?" Natasha asked. Clint turned his head around the corner where he was met by gunfire

"Around Twenty" Clint said. Natasha cursed in Russian to herself "How much ammo you got left?"

"I've got one more knife, no more bullets, my garrote is tied to someone's neck and my Widow's Bite is on ten percent charge left" Natasha replied "What about you?"

"I've got about five arrows left and my knives are sticking out of some of their necks" Clint said

Natasha nodded "Okay, so we're screwed"

"Not necessarily" Clint began "Not if we lose the weapons"

"What?" Natasha asked confused

"We've done it before!" Clint protested. Natasha raised and eyebrow

"Fine" Natasha huffed and started taking off all of her weapons, Clint doing the same. They peered around the corner to see the men approaching them with bloodthirsty smiles. Natasha rolled her eyes and the two got to work.

They were fight the last three-four guys when Natasha heard a bang. She looked at herself to see she hadn't been shot and finished off the guy she was fighting by punching him in the throat, crushing his windpipe. She looked over to her partner who was holding his stomach, red on his hand

"Hawk..?" She started coming towards him. Clint shrugged

"What? It's not my blood" he lied through his teeth. Natasha put his spare arm over her shoulders

"I'll have Coulson send a team for our weapons, come lets get you on the quinjet" Natasha said helping him walk out of the warehouse. They were silent for a while, until she they reached the jet. Natasha put him down on the bench, telling him to put pressure on the wound.

"Didn't know you cared" Clint teased while wincing. Natasha rolled her eyes while picking up her phone, dialling Pepper's number

"Shut up" she snapped softly, while putting the phone to her ear

 _"Hello?" Pepper said in chipper tone_

 _"Pep, it's Natasha" Natasha greeted "Look, Clint's been shot-"_

 _"Oh my god, you actually shot him this time" Pepper said with a fake gasp, Natasha laughed slightly_

 _"Not yet,it happened during the fight. Tell Bruce to get medical ready and that he might need back up seeing as it's near the kidneys. If he does, tell him to call Agent Melinda May , Agent Coulson or Agent Hill, they'll get him some help" Natasha explained_

 _"Okay" Pepper said, taking in the information "You okay?"_

 _"Just a few cuts and bruises, I'll see you at home"_

 _"Bye Tasha" and Natasha cut the line_

Natasha glanced over to Clint who was sitting up, keeping a cloth on his wound. He had blood coming down the side of his head and a few cuts and bruises

"You have a death wish, always getting shot" She muttered before piloting

- _ **Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower-**_

Tony and Bruce were arguing over something scientific no one but Jane probably understood and she was preoccupied talking to Barbra. Darcy had come over to see how Natasha was doing seeing as now the girls were now friends and was currently talking to Thor while Steve was in the gym venting. Pepper was at the kitchen bar which was connected to the living area when she got the phone call. She rushed over to everyone looking quite flustered

"Bruce, you need to set up medical" Pepper rambled

"What's happened?" Bruce asked standing up. Now Steve had come up from the elevator, walking towards everyone

"Clint's been shot" Pepper announced. Everyone but Bobbi was slightly shocked. They were assassins, it was bound to happen, but Bobbi was angry

"God, how could Natasha let this happen?!" Barbara asked outraged. Everyone looked around awkwardly, knowing it wasn't Natasha's fault but not wanting to start an argument

"Do you know where he got shot?" Bruce asked, ignoring Barbra's outburst

"Um yeah, Natasha said it was near the kidneys, so she said incase you need backup, to call Agent May, Agent Coulson or Agent Hill"

Bruce nodded "Someone call them, if its near the kidneys, its gonna be hard to control the bleeding, I'm gonna need extra hands. Tony, help me get the equipment near the quinjet hangar" The science bros rushed out the room.

"I'm calling all three, just in case" Jane said grabbing her phone and dialling

"I hope friend Clint will be okay" Thor bellowed

"Me too buddy" Steve said with a small smile

"I think I would be a better partner to Clint than Natasha" Barbara whispered to Darcy, who narrowed her eyes to the blonde as she sauntered away.

* * *

Natasha landed the quinjet in the Tower's hangar. She helped Clint up, who was sweating and quite pale. She, again, put his arm around her shoulders while she put pressure on his wound, blood now coating most of the pair.

"I really am sorry Tash" Clint breathed out

"I know" was her simple reply

They were met by Bruce and a young brunette doctor who put him on a medical bed, rushing him to the towers medical wing.

Natasha first went to her room. She washed of the blood and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt

Natasha took the elevator to the living area and kitchen where everyone else was along with May, Coulson, Hill, and a young boy who looked around the same age as the doctor with Bruce, being circled by Tony

"Hey guys" Natasha greeted. Jane went up ad hugged her Darcy and Pepper doing the same

"You okay? You need to get checked?" May asked seeing the cut on her head. Natasha shook her head

"Spidey! You're okay!" Tony exclaimed, shocking the poor boy "Do you think you could scare my new friend Fitz?"

"No one's scaring him" Coulson said sternly, pulling him away from Tony, who pouted

"Lady Natasha!" Thor said, embracing her in a bone crushing hug

"Thor...Cant breathe" Natasha said making him put her down

"Is Agent Barton going to be okay?" Fitz asked, his Scottish accent strong

"Yeah, he'll pull through, he always does" Natasha nodded"I'm Agent Romanoff"

"Fitz" he answered simply. Natasha then realised, she's heard those names before

"Fitz, that means the girl is Simmons. You two are Fitzsimmons, right?" Natasha concluded

"What's a Fitzsimmons?" Steve asked confused

"Its a combination of their names. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Everyone calls them that because they've been partners since the academy and their inseparable" Maria explained. Everyone looked at her weirdly as to how she might know that "Fury, talks to me about things, okay?"

"So you're a couple?" Tony asked, poking Fitz who blushed and was pulled away out of the genius's reach by Melinda who gave him threatening look

"Um no" Fitz said. Just then the elevator pinged and out came Barbra. Everyone standing but Natasha took a seat to the couch. Barbra made a beeline to the Russian and slapped her across the face. Surprise spread across everyone's face and everyone started saying a silent prayer

"I can't believe you let him get shot!" She yelled at her

"I can't believe you call that a slap" Natasha shot back

"What kind of partner are you?" Barbra sneered

"The kind who was actually didn't realise that he'd been shot until we finished fighting an army of fifty men! Get your facts right Morse!" Natasha snapped. Barbara scoffed

"No wonder you've got so much red in your ledger" she then walked past her

Anger rose in Natasha "What did you just say?" Everyone took a step back, apart from May, Steve, Thor and Hill

"I'm just surprised that you didn't leave him to die there" Barbra sneered

"Okay! Lets just calm down!" Steve spoke up in his Captain America voice "Barbra, there was no need to say those things to Natasha, please apologise"

"Yeah, before we're cleaning up your body" Tony muttered to which Pepper swatted him lightly

Barbra sighed and smiled innocently "I'm sorry Natasha, I guess I was just really angry" Natasha narrowed her eyes

"Fine" she shrugged and sat down on the armchair.

At that moment, the elevator chimed and out came Simmons who then saw the Black Widow and her jaw dropped

"Simmons, how is he?" Melinda asked

"Uh Um" she stuttered

"Simmons, you can talk to Agent Romanoff later, how is Agent Barton?" Fitz spoke up

"Oh yes, Agent Barton's doing fine, Dr Banner is just going over his vitals with him, you can all visit him if you want" Simmons said

"Let's go" Tony said clapping his hands. Everyone loaded the elevator which was thankfully big enough to fit everyone.

Before Natasha went into the lift, Barbra gripped her arm and whispered

"I would make a much better Partner than you" before going into the elevator. Natasha kept curling her hands into fists to stop her from punching that blonde bimbo in the face.

* * *

 **Adding some character from AoS! Even Darcy seems to be suspicious of Barbra!**

 **P.S.**

 **We all know Fury secretly ships Fitzsimmons**


	15. Chapter 14

Natasha lay on her bed, facing the ceiling that night contemplating Barbra words. Is it really her fault that Clint gets shot on missions? Whenever he went on solo missions, he always came back with a few bumps, bruises and maybe a bruised rib or two but when he was with her, he'd always take that bullet or knife wound. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door

"Come in" she called out and in came Clint with a crutch under his left arm and a plate covered in cling film

"Hey" Clint smiled upon entering "You weren't at dinner" he set the plate down on her desk

"Not hungry" Natasha murmured. Clint sighed and sat down next to her, leaning his crutch against the wall

"Tasha" He sighed "What's the matter?" Natasha turned to the side when she felt the bed weigh down slightly. She turned to see Clint lying on his back hands resting on the back of his head

"Hawk, why are you on my bed?" Natasha asked

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" Clint stated. Natasha let out a sigh if annoyance. She hates his annoying moments he often had.

"Do you think its my fault you get hurt on missions?" Natasha asked him. Clint turned to her, eyes widened

"No, why?" Clint asked confused "If anything its my fault for getting shot. I've always told Fury I see better from a distance" he chuckled slightly to try and make it into a joke but she wasn't budging

"Tasha, you know I've always got your back, right? I'm always gonna take that bullet for you, you've done the same for me a few times" He smirked before continuing "Remember Budapest?"

Natasha rolled her eyes "You and I remember Budapest very differently"

"I know. Just know that I'd never blame you if I get hurt and screw whoever thinks differently, okay?" Clint said

"Even if that person is your girlfriend from hell" Natasha mumbled under her breath

"What?" Clint asked

"Nothing, do you have your hearing aids in?" Natasha asked changing the subject. Clint nodded though was confused

"Soo.. Girls' day tomorrow, excited?" Clint teased

"I guess" Natasha shrugged. Clint softly nudged her shoulder

"You gonna be nice?" Clint asked in a mock warning tone

Natasha smirked "Yes, I'm gonna be nice and talk about Rainbows, Puppies and how much I want World Peace!" she exclaimed sarcastically

"And please try with Bobbi, I know you guys don't get along but at least be civil, don't slap her again" Clint said. Natasha raised an eyebrow

"I never slapped her. She tried to slap me but seriously, I grew up in Russia" Clint looked at her confused  
"Barbra told me that you slapped her" Clint said

Natasha raised both eyebrows at the archer "Do you believe her or me?"

Clint let out a sigh "I'm not sure now but please be civil, for me please?" He begged with his eyes widened

"Fine! Fine!" Natasha gave into his begging "God, you're annoying"

"Only for you" Clint smirked Because I love you he added in his head

"Lucky me" Natasha murmured sarcastically, though she was glad her and Clint had these little moments

"Nat?" Clint asked

"Yeah?"

"I-" He was about to say something but was cut off by JARVIS

"Miss Morse is currently asking for Mr Barton"

Both assassins sighed "Go, I'll be okay, I was just a little tired" Natasha said

"Sure?" Clint asked

Natasha nodded "Sure, go"

Clint sighed heavily before getting up and grabbing his crutch. He shot Natasha a smile before walking out.

As soon as he left, Natasha grabbed a cushion and shoved it in her face "What's happening to me?"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to update! I have to go to a evil place called school! More drama to follow, just a cute short update!**

 **Not giving spoilers even though I want to..**  
 ***cough* Winter Soldier *cough* Maximoff Twins *cough***  
 **But like I said no spoilers! I've just got a cold xxx**


	16. Chapter 15

Clint went back to the common room to see Steve and Maria watching a movie, looking very comfortable while Maria was explaining parts to him. Clint shook his head, he could swear there was something going on between the two.

"Hey guys" He spoke up, making them both jump slightly and separate instantly "What's going on here?"

"Um nothing" Maria said, blushing slightly "How's Nat?"

"Yeah, she didn't come to dinner" Steve said

"She said she was fine, just tired" Clint explained. Maria started picking up her stuff

"Well I can tell you wanna talk to Steve about something important, so I'm gonna go" Maria began walking to the elevator, Steve behind her

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Steve asked

"Of course, Good night Captain Rogers" Maria nodded

"Good night Agent Hill" Steve nodded back and with that she left

"So.. You and Maria?" Clint quizzed, a childish smirk on his face

"We're just friends and I invited her as my plus one for Pepper and Tony's wedding" Steve protested while blushing

"Of course" Clint nodded, though believed not a single word of that sentence

"Anyway, you know when me and Tasha came back, did Natasha slap Bobbi?" Clint asked

Steve looked at him confused "No, actually it was the other way round"

"Really?"

"Yeah and then she started commenting on Natasha's ledger. I'm pretty sure Natasha would've killed her" Steve finished

"Interesting, thanks I gotta go talk to Bobbi" Clint said but Steve stopped him

"Um Clint, can you not mention this to anyone, you know what Tony's like" Steve stuttered

Clint laughed slightly before leaving "Night Cap"

* * *

Clint walked into his and Barbara's room to find her sitting on the bed as if waiting for him

"Hey sweetie, where were you?" She asked

"Um I went to see Cap" Clint said. Okay, so he didn't mention Natasha, but it wasn't a whole lie.

"Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower" Bobbi smiled but Clint stopped her

"You know when you told me that Natasha slapped you? Well I've just been speaking to Steve and he told me that _you_ slapped her and then mentioned the red in her ledger" Clint explained with a stern look

Barbra's smile slowly faded and she sauntered over to Clint and wrapped her hands around his neck "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you or say those things to her, its just that I was so worried about you and scared that I lashed out but I will try and make it better with her" Bobbi but on a sickly sweet smile "I promise"

Clint sighed before kissing her "Thank You". Maybe things will be different between the two women.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha went down to the training room, ready for _another_ session alone. She stepped through the doors an to her surprise (and she rarely was surprised) Clint was down in the simulation room, leaning casually against the wall.

He checked his watch "You're late" he deadpanned but Natasha could tell he was joking

"Really? I'm surprised you would know. You're barely down here" She replied in the same jest

"Yes, well I couldn't sleep. To busy thinking about how I should've trusted my best friend in the entire world when she told me that she didn't slap my girlfriend and for that, I'm sorry"

Natasha studied her partner carefully. He did seem genuine and did sneak away from his she devil of a girlfriend to train with her. Natasha stepped towards him and to his great surprise, pulled him into a hug

"Am I forgiven?" Clint chuckled. Natasha pulled away from him and smiled

"Of course, you're my best friend and I should've excepted you to be a little skeptical about the situation as she is your girlfriend" Natasha shrugged "Just don't do it again"

"I'm Hawkeye and you are the Black Widow and nothing will ever change that, I promise" Clint said "Now, we have never tried Level Five, so what do you say?"

Natasha picked up a gun and loaded it "Let's do this"

* * *

The two trained for two hours before Natasha had to end their 'play date' (as Barton described it) to get ready for her girls day with Pepper, Jane and... Barbra. They had also decided to invite Maria and Darcy along.

They first all went to bridal store, Pepper trying on various dresses for the reception. The ladies were chatting about almost everything under the sun and Natasha actually thought that she was going to make it through this when they got to the restaurant - until the topic of men popped up.

"So, how are you and Thor, Jane? I heard he took you to Asgard?" Pepper asked

"Yeah, it was nice to go there for a nice visit, not when there is dark matter inside of you" Jane joked "But it was wonderful and Odin was totally excepting, but there was something else and I still can't figure this out"

Darcy's face suddenly lit up "Oh my god, you have a thunder baby!" Jane swatted her friend playfully

"No, Frigga...she's alive" Everyone looked booth shocked and confused. The last they heard, she died

"But that's impossible, I mean she died" Maria protested

Jane shrugged "I have no idea how it happend, she just appeared and bitch slapped her husband senseless"

"Wow, did not see that coming" Pepper said

"Anyway, what about you Darcy? I've seen you and Bruce getting quite close lately" Jane teased

Darcy blushed "I'm not sure, I mean I think I'm one of the few people that have actually treated like a person, not a time bomb and he's so sweet about everything..." she trailed off and looked off into the distance and the others laughed, breaking her trance

"Well, Maria, I would not be laughing as a little Hawk told me that apparently you guys were very cosy last night" Natasha smirked at her friend who blushed furiously

"We're just friends, I swear" Maria's voice went up an octave "Damn you Barton" she muttered

Barbra turned to look at Natasha, a puzzled expression on her face "When did you see Clint?" She asked

"Oh, he didn't tell you? We were in the training room this morning, catching up after last night as he was quite worried about me" Natasha told her innocently but inside she loved this

Barbra fixed a false smile on her face "I don't see why, I mean you're perfectly fine"

"That's Clint for you, Mother Hen or Hawk" Natasha smirked. Barbra threw her a quick dirty look before fixing a smile back on

"So Natasha, we all know our relationship statues but no one knows yours" Barbra stated. Natasha clenched her teeth slightly

"And?"

"Well, rumour in the SHIELD grapevine is that you have quite the ex" Barbra said. The women-but Maria- looked confused

"Who'd you use to date?" Darcy asked, leaning forward

"Guys, if Natasha doesn't want to talk about then she doesn't have to" Maria said quickly

Barbra shrugged and flipped her blonde hair before setting her chin on her hands "She could, except the fact that he's 'just a myth'"

Natasha felt the need to grab the knife in her back pocket and throw into Barbra's chest and just smile at the sight of her dead body, but suppressed it "Well, he obviously cant just be a myth if I dated him and besides, us field agents and assassins like to keep our pasts secret. Did Clint ever tell you about his brother or his last ex, who by the way worked for my ex?" Natasha had on the smuggest smile on her face as Barbara looked both frustrated and irritated, a sign she didn't even know either of those things

"Let's order now" Pepper announced before looking at her menu, not before winking at Natasha, a sign she was proud and Natasha couldn't hel but return the gesture

 _Natasha-1, Barbra-0_ Natasha smiled at the thought. This day was just getting started


	17. Chapter 16

The day carried on like normal. Barbra snuck the odd scowl at Natasha who was way too happy to give a damn. The women were all in a clothes store, opting after lunch to buy regular clothing.

Natasha was browsing the jeans section after dodging Pepper's attempts of getting her in a dress. She didn't dress like a girl, she wasn't starting now. Maria soon came to join her

"Barbra tries to get me in a dress one more time, I will fire her" Maria huffed "I think she's forgotten that I'm her boss"

The red head smiled slightly before picking out a pair of black ripped jeans and walking over to the shirt section

"What's up with you?"

Natasha looked up and sighed "Just content"

"The Black Widow content? Who's dead?"

"Funny" Natasha deadpanned "But no one"

"Then what's up with you Nat?" Maria asked, handing her a red checked shirt and Natasha handing her a blue one "Thanks"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just beginning to realise something" Natasha said. It was one of her fears.

"What?" Before Natasha could answer, gunfire began to ring throughout the store.

Natasha drew her weapons, so did Maria. They looked around to see various henchmen with guns, yelling in Russian. Natasha ran towards one and disarmed him before spinning and jump kicking him. Another one came towards her with two knives, swiping at her.

"Really?" Natasha asked before doing a butterfly kick to dodge his attempts at stabbing her, before diving to the floor and lifting her self up, kicking him in the face, breaking his jaw and knocking him out and got to her feet.

"Get everyone out and call the guys" Natasha ordered to Maria who was evacuating everyone and she saw the rest of the girls dialling rapidly into their phones and caught a glimpse at Darcy, who tazed a guy coming towards her. Natasha smiled slightly. With a bit more training, Darcy could be a good agent.

Natasha whipped out two guns and began shooting at the gun men. When her clip ran put out, she ran towards one who had his back turned and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his abdomen and flipped backwards, making land on his face with a thud.

An arrow then whizzed past her face and she looked behind her to see a grinning Hawkeye, standing on a car in casual clothing. He tosses her a knife which she caught with ease.

"Noticed you only had one" He shrugged. Natasha rolled her eyes and throws a knife at a henchman coming towards her and runs towards the car Clint is standing on and backflips off the door, grabbing the arm of a man who thought he was being sneaky and floored him, breaking his arm as he hit the ground.

She smiled slightly at her success before the spy notices something in the corner of her eye. Something glistening, almost reflecting. Then, a red star and the world seems to slow down around her and Natasha runs towards the ally she sees the figure turn, avoiding the gunmen who got in her way. Her boots clicked against the ground as she ran, finally catching up to him

"James!" He stopped, hearing Natasha call

"Natalia" His deep, obviously automated voice rumbled, sending shivers down her spines and not the good kind

"Vy dolzhny byt' mertvy! ( **You should be dead!** )" Natasha spat

"Tak chto, mozhno ( **So should you** )" James said calmly "But I guess we don't get what we want"

He pulls out and gun and Natasha pulls hers, but she isn't quick enough and a BANG! echoes throughout the alleyway.

Natasha grips on to her stomach, red seeping through her fingers and the assassin drops to her knees and her vision of him running away before she drops to the ground and hears a faint call of her name before everything fades to black.

 _Shit_ is all she thinks.

* * *

 **Sorry if quite short, will post longer chapter after this which will mainly be a flashback chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
